


Losing

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Lee play a game of wizard chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

“Bishop to Queen four.” 

Lee watched as George’s Bishop strode diagonally across the spaces and took his most powerful piece down with a swipe of its scepter. “Oh damn it!” 

“Lose ‘em, Lee. You know the rules.” George nodded to the last piece of clothing Lee had on. 

Grumbling incomprehensibly to himself, Lee stood up. He hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband and shoved his underwear down. He wiggled so that they fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and sat back down again. He crossed his legs and, feeling awkward doing so naked, he crossed them in the opposite direction; that didn’t help any. “Just get it over with, George. Finish me off.” 

The pieces on the wizard chess board were either cheering for George or complaining to Lee for giving up. George ignored them. “Finish you up?” George got up. He was missing both socks, his shirt, and his bowtie, but that was all. He walked around the table and then sunk to his knees in front of Lee. 

He placed his hands on Lee’s knees, rubbed them up and down Lee’s thighs a few times, and then opened his mouth wide. Lee’s cock was soft as George licked it, grinning as it began to stiffen. By the time George finished softly sucking Lee’s velvety balls, Lee was hard and leaking. “George,” he whispered, throwing his head back and thrusting his pelvis forward. George flicked his tongue against the tip of Lee’s cock, tasting, teasing.

George took his whole length in his mouth and began to suck. It didn’t take long at all before Lee was gripping the edge of the table and crying out with pleasure while George swallowed repeatedly. 

He patted Lee’s knees and pulled back with a final swallow then a swipe of the back of his hand at his mouth. He rested his cheek on Lee’s thigh. “How was that?” His words could barely be heard over the shouts and protests of the impatient chess pieces.

“If this is what I can expect, I should lose to you more often.”


End file.
